Printing apparatus or systems may be supplied with a variety of media to be printed, including print media in the form of a print media supply roll. The print media may be transported along a media advance path to a print zone to be printed, and may subsequently be cut by a print media cutter, which may be displaced across the print media, for example in a direction at right angles to the media advance path.